


Another day (another silly little argument)

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hd_fluff, HP: EWE, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their daughter's wedding day and Harry realises that things between him and Draco won't really change, ever. Not that, that's a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another day (another silly little argument)

Harry closed his eyes and sat in his favourite chair. He just needed to rest. Even if it was for two minutes. 

It wasn't long until Draco walked in the room, "Potter, you're going to make us late."

"Potter?" Harry opened one eye and looked at Draco, at fifty-six, he still looking dashing. Harry didn't think his cheekbones could get any higher, but surprisingly, they did.

"You know I'm nervous. It's our only daughter!" Draco said, looking put out.

"You were the one that gave them the blessing to marry," Harry said. "I was perfectly okay with her living with us for the rest of her life."

"Must you always argue with me during important events?" Draco said and sat in Harry's lap, careful of his bad knee. "This okay?"

Harry rubbed Draco's back gently and nodded. "It's good," he said and rested his head against Draco's shoulder. "You think every event is an _important_ event, and you are the one that starts arguments, Draco."

Draco huffed, but didn't move. 

"Remember when you started a fight with me about what House she was going to get sorted into?" Harry asked, laughing.

"Yes, only because you gave her the insane idea that she could tell the Sorting Hat where she wanted to go!"

Harry shrugged. "It's true."

"That's only true because you had a part of the Dark Lord inside you." Draco shivered against him. 

"Still freaks you out, doesn't it?" Harry asked; he continued to rub circles on Draco's back. 

Draco released a cool breath and leaned into Harry's touch. "You're the one that brings it up." Harry opened his mouth to retort, and then changed his mind. Classic Draco, of course, but Harry loved him for it. "Now, come on. We're going to be late," Draco said, as he continued to rest against Harry.

"You're the one sitting on me. If we're going to be late, it's _your_ fault."

"You are just ridiculous, Potter!" Draco said as he stood up abruptly then almost tripped on his own robes. Harry grabbed his waist quickly to balance him. Although circumstantially his hand grazed over Draco's arse, but he didn't mind. It's wasn't just his cheekbones that were still perfectly perfect at this age. 

Draco looked down and scowled at him, nevertheless, Harry saw the fight leaving Draco's eyes. He walked out of the room telling Harry that he had five minutes before Draco would leave without him. 

Another day, another silly argument. Harry couldn't wait until they'd start quarrelling over the Sorting Hat and the Houses their grandchildren would belong to.


End file.
